When parking a vehicle in a parking space, there are cases where it is not possible to park in the center of the parking space on a single try without changing directions depending on the spacing of the parking spaces, the width of the road connected to the parking spaces, and so on. There are also situations where, for example, a following vehicle is present, which can cause a driver to rush and thus be unable to correctly park in the center of the parking space. Furthermore, there are cases where a vehicle (the host vehicle) has been parked in a parking space but a vehicle (another vehicle) parked in a parking space adjacent thereto (an adjacent parking space) has been parked off-center toward the host vehicle. In such a case, the occupants of the vehicle (the host vehicle) do not have sufficient space to enter/exit from the vehicle, and there are the situations where it is preferable to correct the position of the vehicle (the host vehicle) parked within the parking space. There are techniques that can be used in such cases (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
A monitoring system disclosed in Patent Document 1 generates a bird's-eye view image seen from a virtual origin based on images captured by a plurality of cameras. Through this, an occupant can understand the conditions in the periphery of his or her vehicle (that is, positional relationships between adjacent vehicles, objects present in the periphery, and so on, and the vehicle). Meanwhile, a drive assist apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 generates a bird's-eye view image including a vehicle, based on video obtained by capturing the periphery of the vehicle. Guide lines that follow adjacent vehicles and objects present in the periphery, guide lines indicating a target parking position, and so on are superimposed over the bird's-eye view image.